The Invisible Girl and The Lier Boy
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Serie de One-shot y Drabbles sobre Kano y Kido. V) Pregunta: A veces la pequeña medusa era muy curiosa cuando se trataba de la relación de sus compañeros. Ahora Kano ya sabía porque Seto nunca podía mentirle a esos tiernos ojos que ella poseía.
1. Pierrot

_**Pierrot**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso sin fin de lucro. Pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) **

**Advertencia: Posibles Spoilers sobre la sexta novela**

* * *

Sabía que era una maldición ese poder; era el precio por su egoísta motivo de querer ocultar sus heridas, pero claro nunca espero que su madre hubiera tenido que irse de su lado, y él tuviera que ser condenado a ser un mitómano el resto de su vida; tampoco esperaba estar, ahora mismo frente a la tumba de su hermana mayor, donde ya casi se cumplía su fecha de muerte, jamás olvidaría su roja bufanda, la cual representaba el color de los héroes, ni tampoco su amable sonrisa…

* * *

Cuando llegó al orfanato, se dio cuenta de que no era el único con esas "cicatrices", había otros dos chicos como él, que perdieron a alguien importante y estaban condenados a ser llamados monstruos toda su vida. Ahí la conoció a ella, esa chica que parecía ser algo ruda y sin sentimientos, pero que por dentro –al igual que ellos- tenía una profunda tristeza dentro de sí misma. Era muy débil al principio –lo recordaba perfectamente- y parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento debido a su condición. Recordaba el día en que le presto una bufanda, fue algo tosca pero se le entendía el amable detalle y digamos que desde ahí empezaron a ser algo como amigos; pero tenían sus peleas.

─No quiero desaparecer─ la escucho decir una vez, con pequeñas lágrimas de frustración a punto de salir. El poder de Kido era casi tan difícil de utilizar como el de Seto, por cualquier situación que la pusiera enojada, avergonzada, triste, su poder ya se activaba solo. Era muy irónico escuchar eso de ella, ya que al principio ella solía desear que nadie la notara

─Tranquila, yo te ayudare─ le brindó esas palabras de apoyo, notando como la chica lo miró con un brillo especial en su mirada. Desde ese momento, decidió estar siempre a su lado y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Cumplió su promesa, la había salvado más de algunas veces de los bravucones del orfanato, ganándose unas heridas en el proceso, provocando que ella se sintiera culpable por causarle problemas. Pero siempre Kano le respondía:

─No te preocupes, estoy bien─ Kido sabía que eso era una total mentira, él usaba su poder para ocultar esas heridas para no preocuparla. ─No pongas esa cara, esto no duele─ volvió a decir, sonriendo como él sabía hacerlo esperando que la chica le creyera y dejara de verlo con esa cara de tristeza. Kido nunca le creyó, odiaba que él se preocupara tanto por ella, aunque muy dentro de sí, agradecía no ser invisible para él. Kano solía animarla de muchas maneras: solía ser un gato negro para que jugaran; era algo divertido ver la debilidad de ella por los gatos, hacía algunas bromas junto a Seto y los tres trataban de seguir adelante en ese cruel y hermoso mundo en el cual vivían.

Algo que odiaba Kano era ver a las personas llorar; tuvo que aguantar ver a su madre sumida en la tristeza por el abandono de su padre –ocasionando sus maltratos contra él- y no iba a permitir dejar que estuvieran tristes de nuevo; por ello él siempre debía ser el que siempre sonreía y ser el apoyo moral en el grupo.

"_**Seguiré ocultándome bajo esta mascara, fingiendo que todo está bien mientras me alejo poco a poco de la realidad." **_

Para ellos tres, quienes habían sufrido experiencias dolorosas a pesar de su corta edad, dejaron el orfanato y fueron acogidos por la familia Tateyama. Donde allí conocieron a su nueva hermana mayor: Ayano, una chica con un gran corazón y que tenía una de las sonrisas más sinceras del mundo. La relación de los tres se fortaleció enormemente, por fin podían confiar en alguien que no los consideraba un monstruo, ni los despreciaba, en cambio ¡los hacia ver como héroes! De verdad agradecieron pasar sus días llenos de felicidad con ella.

Kido aún seguía siendo algo tímida, le costaba entablar una conversación con otra persona fuera de la familia, y debido a su poder la gente no la solía notar hasta después de unos minutos –y casi siempre era porque Kano lo causaba- era algo frustrante que a esas alturas no pudiera controlar muy bien su poder. Kano lo sabía muy bien, por eso siempre estaba junto a ella, para hacerle ver que nunca seria desapercibida por él.

Pero pronto la tragedia llegaría a esa feliz familia; Ayano había descubierto que su padre buscaba formar a un monstruo para reunir a las serpientes, ella decidió contarle todo a Kano, quien mostró sorpresa al principio, como era de esperarse. En ese tipo de situaciones su poder funcionaría para que nadie sospechara, además no quería preocupar a Kido y a Seto; ya tenían suficiente con la muerte de Ayaka en aquel derrumbe. Ayano la había pedido que fingiera ser ella por un tiempo, exactamente durante la primavera, para que nadie notara su repentina ida; ya que ella necesitaba investigar más sobre los experimentos de su padre, Kano fingió ser su hermana mayor por tres meses; todo sea por la felicidad que tanto anhelaban. Kido comenzaba a sospechar algunas cosas, a veces parecía que ella era la única capaz de ver a través de las mentiras del chico, decidió no decir nada solo para no preocuparlo más.

Un golpe que fue muy duro para el agente fue, saber el solitario plan de su hermana: era realmente doloroso ver que la única forma de lograr el plan, era que Ayano se suicidara. Si era muy triste, pero ella estaba haciendo eso solo para preservar sus días felices; cuanto admiraba eso de ella, una chica torpe con gran corazón. Kano recordó el momento en que la vio en la azotea por última vez, vio como era tragada por el Daze; por ello una de las serpientes lo obligó a no decir nada o sino sus "hermanos" sufrirían las consecuencias. Lo más doloroso de todo eso fue que, tuvo que fingir ser el cadáver de su propia hermana… nunca olvidara todas esas molestas fotos que tomaban del momento, los comentarios que decían: "No sé porque hizo eso" "parecía siempre tan alegre" Ellos no sabían nada ¡Nada! De todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Eso simplemente le rompía el corazón.

"_**Pero siempre seguiré tus ideales, Nee-chan" **_

Recordaba cómo le había gritado a Shintaro –aun siendo Ayano- algo como: "Tú nunca lo entenderías" Tal vez no era algo que debía haber hecho, pero ese tipo era el que más le hacía enojar. Días después tuvo que soportar ver a Kido llorar otra vez, la entendía de cierta forma; casi todos sus seres queridos se habían ido uno tras otro. Ese día ella quedó encerrada en su cuarto, mientras Seto lloraba desconsolado. Él estaba igual, pero no quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

Decidió ver como estaba Tsubomi; sabiendo cómo era ella de seguro estaba en un rincón de la habitación, en posición fetal y llorando a mares mientras usaba su poder.

─Tsubomi─ la llamó entrando como si fuera su propio cuarto. La vio ahí sentada, como cuando la conoció en el orfanato, no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos sin brillo alguno. Como si simplemente no tuviera un motivo para sonreír

─No deberías estar aquí─ Musitó ella apretando más consigo la chaqueta que demostraba que formaba parte del grupo secreto

─Creo recordar que dije que nunca te dejaría sola─ respondió, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

─Odio tus mentiras─ Kano se impresionó por esa frase tan repentina

─Sabes que nunca te mentiría─ se defendió mientras sonreía

─Deja de hacer eso… A ti te afecto igual la muerte de onee-san, deberías dejar de fingir que todo está bien─…

* * *

No podía creer que estuviera recordando eso frente a la tumba de su hermana. Debía admitir que después de ese momento Tsubomi cambió, se había vuelto la líder y decidió ser la fuerte por ellos; en parte le agradecía eso ya que él no tenía ni la suficiente energía para usar su poder en esos momentos, no podía seguir como si todo estuviera bien, ya que él estaba devastado por esto. Tenía que agradecerle, ella fue la que lo ayudó a salir adelante, ella tomó todo el liderazgo y las obligaciones de cuidarlos a ellos, teniendo todas las tareas anteriores de Ayano. Kido podía ser muy fuerte en esos momentos, era algo que admiraba de ella. Además debía admitirlo, sino fuera por sus golpes de seguro hubiera sido consumido totalmente por su mundo de mentiras –literalmente- lo traían de golpe a la realidad, tal vez por ello la molestaba tanto…

─ ¿Sabes? Nee-chan, Tsubomi sí se convirtió en una gran líder, debes estar orgullosa de ella─ trató de formar una sonrisa, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar en ese momento. No podía olvidar sus últimas palabras:

"_**Por favor cuídalos muy bien, ahora mismo no creo ser capaz de protegerlos" **_

Fue lo último que escucho, mientras ella avanzaba hacia esa "gran boca" la cual él –y Kido- conocían perfectamente

─Kano ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó con cierta sorpresa la líder del Mekakushi-Dan

─Solo venía a saludar, tu sabes que nee-chan no le gusta ser ignorada─ Kido frunció la mirada al verlo sonreír de esa manera

─También odiaba las mentiras─ murmuró provocando que Kano la mirara con cierta sorpresa

─Seto me contó todo…─ dijo sin más. Después de decir eso hubo un largo silencio, Kano sonrió nervioso

─Debí imaginármelo. Había olvidado su poder─ al voltear a ver a Kido notó como esta lo miraba con lástima…no, no era eso, más bien parecía triste por no poder comprenderlo

─Me sorprendió mucho saber que tuviste que aguantar todo esto…─ le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza maternalmente, ─Siento que hayas tenido que soportar todo esto, tu solo─ para sorpresa de Kano, Kido lo estaba abrazando; le estaba dando todo el apoyo que ella no le había dado en años, o eso creía ella. En ese momento, por primera vez en años el lloró frente a alguien, se desahogó de todo el dolor acumulado en estos años

─L-Lo siento─ Musitó aferrándose aún más a Kido. Los dos lloraron juntos, dándose todo el mutuo apoyo que podía, perdonándose por los errores del pasado.

"_**Mira, el mentiroso Pierrot ha perdido su máscara mostrando su verdadera sonrisa" **_

─No será malo dejarlos un momento a solas─ Pensó Seto estando en la base junto a Mary, sabía que Kido controlaría perfectamente la situación. Tal vez después podrían tener un pequeña charla los tres, como los viejos tiempos

"_**Tenías razón: mientras mantengamos nuestras sonrisas seguiremos siendo una familia"**_

* * *

**Esto es resultado de una noche en tumblr viendo imágenes de Kano y Kido ¿obsesionada? Tal vez… se me dio la idea de hacer esto, ya que también quiero aportar algo al fandom y hay que aprovechar la imaginación!**

**Como sabrán, lo saque al ver la versión de Kano de Pierrot; me puso algo sentimental U.U Pero habrá más happy, y con más romance….**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, ya que necesito un editor porque yo misma no puedo ver mis errores de ortografía si no siquiera soy una experta en el tema. Así que esperemos que mi amiga le dé la gana de ayudarme en esto (es hija de un escritor)**

**Haruka-sama se despide y acepta críticas constructivas **

**Pd: De nuevo, perdonen los errores de ortografía, u otro error de redacción que tenga**


	2. Lets Play

Let´s Play

**¡Hola a todos los que leen esto! He venido con un poco de Yuri ¿Por qué? La razón es que me está empezando a gustar un poco, y también porque leí el fanfic de Reira26, que es Yuri por cierto; además de que me imagine que sus personalidades serían perfectas. Espero que les guste**

**Sin nada más que decir ¡A leer!**

* * *

El chico con rasgos felinos se encontraba totalmente aburrido en la sala de estar, todos habían salido a hacer sus respectivas tareas: Momo se fue a una audición y Hibiya cómo "no tenía nada que hacer" decidió acompañarla, Mary estaba con Seto en un trabajo de medio tiempo, Shintaro se encontraba en su casa; ya que supuestamente saldría un especial de uno de sus animes favoritos y no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo, Ene estaba con Konoha en algún lugar; posiblemente un restaurante, y su querida líder estaba de comprar. Le parecía increíble que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido, solo se acordaba de como Seto y Mary alegaban que ya era tarde, Momo se acordó de su trabajo también, Konoha quería salir a comer en un nuevo puesto; y Ene como no quería molestar a Shintaro el día de hoy, se fue junto al albino -aunque todos sabemos que era otra razón-. Tal vez era cierto de que las cosas cambiaban un momento para otro.

Se sentía muy solitario, estaba acostumbrado de ver al menos a una persona en la base, y se sentía tan aburrido ya que no había nadie a quien molestar. Con una idea en mente, se encamino al cuarto de Kido –aun sabiendo que sería una pena de muerte- entró al cuarto sin temor alguno, encontrándose con nada fuera de lo común: una cama, una pequeña mesa, y algunos posters de sus bandas favoritas. Kano se interesó enormemente en un libro que estaba sobre la cama de la líder, el libro tenía una cubierta rosa y sin título, algo que le extrañó en un principio. Empezó a leer el curioso libro, y poco a poco sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo

─No puedo creer que Tsubomi lea esto─ musitó totalmente avergonzado. El libro no era nada más que una novela Yuri, y con escenas algo fuertes.

─Y yo creyendo que ella era muy tímida como para leer esto─ suspiró y cerró el libro antes de quedar traumado, o peor aún; que Kido lo encontrara. Después de ponerse a pensar un poco, se dio cuenta de que esto podría volverse algo divertido.

La primera integrante del Mekakushi-Dan regresaba después de las compras para la cena, se encontraba feliz de tener muchos más miembros, y como decía ella: "es mucho mejor cuando hay más personas en la mesa". Pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver como no había nadie a la base.

Suspiro, tal vez debería esperar un largo tiempo antes de que todos volvieran. Fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, esperando que no pasará como la última vez que creyó que estaba sola, y Kano salvaje aparece de la nada y la ve cambiándose; y antes de que el chico hubiera dicho algo, lo mando a volar; aunque por alguna razón estaba sangrando más de lo normal.

Justo cuando dejó las cosas en la mesa, siente una risa detrás suyo; esa risa la conocía perfectamente, pero ahora ¿sonaba más femenina?

─¿Quién está ahí?─ se volteó rápidamente con un puño en alto, pero lo bajo lentamente y con una cara de que no entendía de que estaba pasando; frente a ella estaba una mujer casi de su edad, pero se veía igual a Kano

─ ¿Te sorprendí?─ preguntó con una voz algo melosa y a la vez juguetona

─¿Qué rayos estás tramando?─ Kido tenía un leve tic en el ojo, sabía que Kano no planeaba nada bueno

─Nada interesante, solo pensé jugar un poco con la líder─ contestó acercándose lentamente a ella. La cara de Kido era todo un poema, trataba de saber que rayos intentaba el chico –ahora convertido en chica-

─Idiota─ masculló y le dio la espalda; grave error, ya que la chica (?) se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un abrazo de oso

─No seas mala. Quiero jugar~─ la líder se puso nerviosa, Kano estaba actuando muy acaramelado y eso no era bueno para su salud mental

─Sería muy lindo que modelaras algo de ropa femenina, si quieres puedo ayudar a cambiarte─ recomendó con una sonrisa algo gatuna, provocando que la chica diera un salto de impresión. Se soltó tan rápido como pudo y decidió evitar completamente las acciones de esa –ahora- chica

─No creas que tienes privilegios por ser mujer, idiota─ replicó antes de entrar a la cocina. Kano la siguió de cerca, su plan todavía seguía en marcha

─Eso crees, oí que las chicas pueden tocarse los pechos entre sí─ acto seguido –y sin que Kido lo esperara- cogió desprevenida a la chica, y como anteriormente había mencionado; tocó sus pechos

─ ¿Q-Q-Qué crees que haces?─ Kido estaba totalmente avergonzada y trataba de zafarse de algún modo, pero esto solo provocaba más contacto con esas pervertidas manos. Kano nunca pensó que las cosas se tornarían de este manera, tal vez ahora si estaba más que jodido

─Oh vaya, parece que ocultas una gran "personalidad" detrás de tanta ropa─ la líder por fin se soltó, mirando amenazante a la persona delante de ella. No podía creer que Kano haya sido capaz de eso

─Líder ¿está enferma? La noto algo roja─ las ganas de matar aumentar fueron aumentando rápidamente; este chico jugaba sucio. En ese momento lo único que haría sería ignorar completamente a la "chica"; golpearlo sería demostrar que cayó en su juego. Kido conocía perfectamente a Shuuya. Se puso sus audífonos, se encaminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta para que no la molestaran; pero Kano llegó antes de ella cerrara la puerta con seguro. Lo que más odiaba el rubio, era ser ignorado

─¡Deja de molestarme!─ gritó con enojo mientras la empujaba levemente. Unos segundos la notó un poco arrepentida; estaba con la mirada baja y con las manos detrás de la espalda

─Lo siento, solo quería pasar tiempo con Tsubomi-chan─ hizo una cara tan tierna que a Kido le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo; posiblemente solo estaría fingiendo. Si no supiera el poder de Kano de seguro creería que es su hermana menor, y en ese caso si la abrazaría

─De acuerdo, puedes quedarte. Pero no molestes─ tomó el libro que estaba encima de su cama y comenzó a leerlo. Kano tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de burlarse, o sino de seguro nunca más vería la luz del sol. Pero cómo sabemos que Kano tiene una gran tendencia masoquista, decidió jugar solo un poco más; se puso delante de la peli verde, ganándose la atención de ella

─ ¿Qué lees?─ preguntó inocente, notando cómo Kido se ponía nerviosa y se ocultaba más bajo el libro

─S-Sobre u-una historia de amor─ respondió sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Kano sonrió dentro de sí, acercando más su cara

─Vaya, nunca pensé que te gustara ese tipo de historias ¿Puedo leer contigo?─ Ahora Kido si estaba contra la espada y la pared; aunque no sospechaba que Kano ya supiera sobre el contenido del libro

─No creo que sea apropiado─ trató de retroceder disimuladamente, pero aun así Kano se acercaba cada vez más a ella, al punto en que ya sentían la respiración del otro

─Ya creo saber que lees. Algo pervertido ¿cierto?─ Tsubomi enrojeció totalmente, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kano le quito el libro, y sus labios habían quedado a pocos milímetros de distancia

─Tsubomi ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que en el libro?─ Kido mostro sorpresa, ahora mas o menos entendía por qué él estaba en esa forma ¡Había descubierto su novela pervertida! ¿Cómo? Después lo descubriría, aunque la respuesta ya era muy obvia

─No me digas que….─ no alcanzó a terminar ya que sintió como sus labios eran salvajemente apresados. Después de unos segundos notó la traviesa sonrisa de Kano. Kido estaba tiesa, lo tomó como si Kano ya supiera su secreto, y ahora quería que la tierra la tragara completamente

─Quiero pasar tiempo con Tsubomi-chan─ otra vez se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Kido la apartó un poco

─No soy del otro bando─ enfatizó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Kano volvió a ser el mismo de antes –un hombre-

─Entonces ¿Por qué ese extraño libro?─ señaló el objeto mencionado mirándola fijamente, con el ceño fruncido

─Es que…..Era de uno de mis escritores favoritos, solo lo leí por la historia─ se excusó avergonzándose cada vez más

─Si claro, pero, Kido ¿Te gustaría hacer Yuri?─ preguntó directamente

─¡Claro que no!... Pero creo que si es Kano está bien─ murmuró muy bajo, pero de todos modos siendo escuchado por el chico

─Oh, entonces vamos a tener una larga tarde; porque pienso hacerte disfrutar de las dos maneras. Prepárate, recuerda que Kano mujer es mucho más traviesa que yo~ ─ dijo pervertidamente, besando otra vez a la sumisa chica.

* * *

_**~Corto~**_

─¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!─Exclamó mientras golpeaba al chico, ambos estaban en paños menores y se podían notar perfectamente algunas marcas en la peli verde

─Tu tampoco sales muy inocente de esto─ dijo mientras señalaba las mismas marcas que ella, solo que estas eran menos

─Al menos tu las puedes esconder ¡¿Y yo qué?!─ Reclamó golpeándolo de nuevo

─Pues te cubres─ respondió con simpleza

─Está haciendo un calor de los mil demonios─ Si, por primera vez en esta vida Kido moría de calor

─Eso será un problema, Tranquila, le diré a todos que estás enferma y que no quieres ver a nadie─.

Kido no tuvo nada más que seguir el plan de Kano, pero nunca imagino que él diría que ella tenía varicela; al menos no la visitaban, ya que supuestamente no quería contagiarlos, y para más desgracia no pudo salir de su cuarto por una semana. Cuanto odiaba a Kano y sus estúpidos juegos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó algo de tiempo, quería hacer pervertido y a la vez pervertido. Posiblemente se esperaban algo mejor ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? Siento si hay algún error ortográfico, todavía no aprendo a saber si está bien o mal; lo sé soy una inútil. **

**¿Le darán al menos un pequeño review a esta novata (muy novata) escritora? ;w;**

**Haruka-sama se despide **


	3. Cuidados

_**Cuidados**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Jin. **_

_**Aviso: Genderbend. Kano: Shuuko, Kido: Tsu-Kun**_

Todos sabemos que Shuuko sabía poner las cosas a su favor considerando que era la reina del teatro, ella podía lograr las cosas que quería muy facilmente. Kido sabía esto demasiado bien…

Ambos chicos estaban caminando directo a casa después de una misión, fue algo agotadora y al parecer Seto y Mary formaron una gran excusa para no participar; el trabajo, Kido a veces envidiaba la habilidad de ellos para escapar de los problemas, y los demás miembros estaban en sus "vacaciones" aunque esto era vana excusa para no participar. Cuanto odiaba la tranquilidad de esos idiotas.

Kano se encontraba algo cansada, nunca pensó que una misión fuera tan difícil, su líder era muy malo por obligarla a participar. Ella era una dama, él debía estar conciente de esto y dejarle las misiones más fáciles, pero no, tenía que obligarla a hacer misiones difíciles y agotadoras.

─Nee~ Tsu-Kun ¿Puedo subir a tu espalda?

Adoraba llamarlo por ese apodo que él solía odiar, pero vamos debía admitir que sonaba lindo; especialmente para alguien como él

─No, deja de ser tan perezosa.─ Ella soltó un bufido

─Pero, quiero sentirme como una princesa, en los brazos de Tsu-kun de seguro me sentiré protegida~─ Canturreó cerca de él. Kido la golpeó "suavemente" en la cabeza

─¡Deja tus fantasías! No soy tu sirviente.

Después de eso, ambos siguieron silenciosamente su camino. Shuuko estaba pensando en una forma para ser cargada de esa manera, bueno tal vez era un capricho, pero eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos. Por estar pensando no se dio cuenta del "pequeño" hueco que había en el camino, al no notarlo se tropezó cayendo ridículamente en la espalda de Kido quien tan solo estaba a unos pocos pasos

─¿Qué rayos pasa?

Antes de seguir gritando, se percató de la situación al ver a una adolorida rubia arrodillada en el suelo. Él, como todo buen caballero decidió ver como se encontraba, o sino ella haría un escándalo público y él no estaba de humor para el posible teatro que formaría por eso.

─¿Estás bien?

Le atinó a preguntar, ganándose una respuesta sarcástica

─Estoy perfectamente, tan bien que ni me puedo parar

Kido suspiró, tendría que llevarla a cuestas o sino todos lo tratarían como un maldito machista que no respeta la integridad física de una hermosa joven herida, y como aclaramos anteriormente, él no quería un escándalo frente a tanta gente.

─Sólo por esta vez.

Murmuró y para sorpresa de Kano, la cargó al estilo princesa. La rubia se sonrojó fuertemente por la repentina acción del chico, nunca pensó que él aceptara tan fácil, aunque tomando en cuenta la situación, era más que obvio que lo haría.

─Wii, el fuerte Líder me lleva en sus brazos─ festejó como una niña pequeña alzando los brazos, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad

─Quédate tranquila o sino juro que te dejare tirada─

─Eres malo~ Deberías tratar bien a una dama.

─No actúas como una dama, y no eres delicada.

Ella hizo una queja, pero decidió quedarse callada ya que sabía que Kido era capaz de cumplir con su advertencia. Ella lo miró de reojo notando como su actitud seria no había cambiado a lo largo de los años, aunque aún recordaba que el chico era muy tímido en su niñez con las personas nuevas. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y tomó una posición más cómoda; cualquiera que los viera diría que es una pareja de acaramelados.

Llegaron a la base secreta muy rápido, ya que estaban cerca, para suerte de Kido y mala de Kano.

─Ya deja de estar aferrada a mí como un koala─

Delicadamente la dejo sentada en el mueble, Shuuko solo hizo un adorable puchero debido al alejamiento del peli verde.

Kido se quitó su capucha, dejando ver claramente su cabello corto que cubría su ojo izquierdo; una imagen muy sensual para la chica. No pudo evitar pensar en como se vería el chico vestido como enfermero o como mayordomo, al ver como éste miraba detenidamente y a la vez delicadamente la herida. Será mejor que dejara de pensar en eso o posiblemente Kido la trataría como una pervertida; y lo era, pero no quería admitirlo.

─Al parecer estás un poco inflamada. Quédate aquí, voy por el botiquín.

Kano asintió, viendo como Kido se alejaba hasta perderse en una de las tantas habitaciones. La rubia de ojos gatunos dio un largo suspiro, al parecer Seto no estaba por ahí y ellos dos estaban solos... ¡Espera! Eso podría significar un poco más de diversión para Shuuko. Debería callar esa vocecita maliciosa dentro de su cabeza, algún día de estos.

Kido volvió con el botiquín en manos, arrodillándose frente a ella otra vez como todo un príncipe encantador….─Ok Shuuko deja tus fantasías de adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas─ aunque verlo de esa forma, parecía que le estuviera poniendo su zapatilla de cristal ¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal si mejor le besaba los pies?, eso sonó algo raro ─¡Shuuko deja tus locas fantasías!─ le gritaba una vocecita en su cabeza. La voz buena por alguna razón era Mary y la mala era Shintaro, sabía que juntarse con el hikkimori no era buena idea.

Mientras divagaba por su mente, Kido ya estaba terminando de ponerle el vendaje en el tobillo.

─Bueno, solo ponte algo de hielo y trata de no esforzarte. Te dejare los días libres por ahora─

La chica con rasgos felinos asintió sintiendo la penetrante mirada de él. Para su gran sorpresa, al terminar, Kido le dio un suave beso en la herida ¡Oh My Dirty! Kido la estaba tratando como una princesa. ─Tranquilízate si no quieres que te de un golpe─ le gritaba su conciencia (Mary) tratando de calmar sus delirios, cosa que no funcionó mucho que digamos.

─Oh vaya, nunca pensé que Tsu-Kun me trataría tan bien─ ronroneó esperando una acción por parte de él; lo cual funcionó perfectamente ya que el peli verde se sonrojó un poco. Qué imagen tan jodidamente sensual se mostraba ante ella, tenía que controlar sus impulsos antes de cometer una violación en ese mismo momento.

─Onee-chan me enseño a cuidar bien de los enfermos─ se excusó tapando su cara con su capucha. Él era tan obvio que era tierno -"_y no olvides sexy"_\- debía callar a esa otra voz antes de hacer algo que podría disfrutar pero arrepentirse después, -_"pero que disfrutarías de igual manera"-_ Ok, debía matar a Shintaro.

─Eso explicaría la vez que Seto se enfermó─

Tal como había dicho, por un sencillo resfriado que no afectaría a nadie, Kido no le permitió a Seto salir de la habitación, incluso, le llevaba la comida y se convertía en "mamá pájaro" casi al mínimo indicio de una enfermedad que no mataría ni a una mosca

Shuuko estornudó tiernamente llamando la atención del chico. Al oir eso, puso su mano en la frente de ella controlando su temperatura de una manera tierna, que contrarrestaba su actitud de chico malo

─Al parecer tienes algo de fiebre, deberías descansar un poco─ le recomendó con un tono dulce de voz

─Preferiría que Tsu-kun me cuidara, y fuera mi enfermero personal─ dijo coquetamente haciendo sonrojar muy levemente al chico.

─¡Ni lo creas! No cumplire con tus caprichos

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, hasta que Shuuko volvió a estornudar de una manera tan tierna que podría jurar que sonaba a un perrito

─Iré por algo─

Dicho esto se levantó otra vez y fue a la cocina por algo. Cualquiera diría que la chica estaba usando su poder para ser más consentida por Kido ¡Pero no! Nada de eso fue un engaño, o eso quería creer, mas valía que no fuera su parte pervertida actuando involuntariamente

El chico volvió con unos paños y un recipiente con agua, junto a un medicamento en la otra mano. Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza: "Tsu-kun recuerda siempre cuidar muy bien de los enfermos ¡especialmente si son de la familia!" gracias a eso, ahora tenía un instinto paternal latente al sentir al menos el mínimo rastro de una enfermedad o de una herida, tal vez por eso Shuuko lo nombraba "Mamá pájaro que no deja ir a sus hijos del nido" pero ¡Joder! Él era un hombre que solo se preocupaba mucho

─Ponte estos paños húmedos para evitar que la fiebre suba. También tómate esta medicina como precaución─ le entregó los objetos a la chica, recibiendo un bufido por parte de la chica

─No quiero

─Oh vamos ya no eres una niña para quejarte de esto

─Entonces dámelo tú.

Pudo presenciar la mirada juguetona que ella tenía en su cara, sabía que esto sería una forma de jugar con él. Pero conociendo su debilidad frente a los enfermos, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar

─De acuerdo─ tomó el cucharon con algo de fastidio y lo llenó de ese espeso liquido

─Abre─ le pidió dándoselo como a una niña pequeña, pero ella parecía no cooperar ya que negó rápidamente con su cabeza

─¡No empieces!

Enojado, tomó las mejillas de ella de manera brusca y se lo metió de lleno, cerrándole la nariz al instante para asegurarse de que se lo tragaría

─Eso fue muy malo~─ se quejó haciendo un puchero

─Es tu culpa─ respondió sin ningún tacto

─Quisiera que fueras más amable─ murmuró sin darse cuenta, rezando para que el chico no la haya escuchado

─más amable ¿eh?─ Ahora Kano se sentía un asco de persona, ella sabía que Kido ya era muy amable y muy cuidadoso. Debería dejar de ser tan egoísta, él ya hacía suficiente por ella.

─Ven, acuéstate─ esperen un momento ¿Kido le pidió a Kano que se recostara en sus piernas? ¿No sería su vaga imaginación?

─Luego no te quejes de que no te di la oportunidad─ dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

Por dentro se sentía muy avergonzado ¡Muy avergonzado! No podía creer que le haya hecho esa proposición a la chica más troll del mundo, la cual posiblemente solo lo veía como una broma. Era todo lo contrario, la chica de verdad estaba añorando ese momento, todo sus sentidos le pedían a gritos que lo detuviera; y así lo hizo

─Si quiero─ susurró tomándolo de la manga. Los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente ante esto

─D-De acuerdo─ Kido se volvió a sentar en el sofá y se acomodó de tal manera para ser una perfecta almohada. La rubia con algo de vergüenza se recostó en las piernas de este, sintiendo tanta comodidad que creyó que era un pecado. Se estremeció al sentir el frío paño sobre su frente, pero le pareció un lindo gesto por parte de él

─¿Sabes? Eres tan lindo cuando actúas de esta manera conmigo─ comentó con una gran sonrisa para evitar su nerviosismo.

─Aunque no lo parezca me preocupo mucho por ti, idiota─ la golpeó levemente en la cabeza en modo de broma. No habría manera de que él demostrará su verguenza con ella, nunca la daría más razones para molestarlo

─Lo sé─ sonrió infantilmente acomodándose mejor, provocando que el paño cayera al suelo. Kido comenzó a acariciarla como a un gato, de una manera tan calmada y agradable, tanto así que Shuuko ya se estaba sintiendo adormilada

─Pareces un gato─ se burló con una pequeña sonrisa, las caricias siguieron hasta que notó como la chica había caído dormida con rapidez. Kido se removió un poco para dejar la cabeza de la chica cuidadosamente en el sofá, pensó que ella estaría muy incómoda ahí, así que la cargo y la llevó a su cuarto dejándola suavemente sobre la colcha. Creyó que era un delito estarla admirando -y lo era-, eso sería lo más acosador que había hecho en su existencia; pero ella lucía tan hermosa sin sus estúpidas bromas, se veía calmada, parecía un ángel en pocas palabras.

Con temor a que lo descubrieran, se acercó a la cara de ella con intenciones de darle un beso, pero se arrepintió y decidió plantarle uno en la frente de una manera muy cariñosa, quitándole los pocos mechones que no le permitían apreciarla; ya sabemos que eso sonó muy acosador, pero qué más da.

─Se supone que en estos momentos deberías besarme en los labios─ comentó ella abriendo lentamente los ojos, provocando que el peli verde diera un brinco de la impresión

─B-Bueno…e-e-e-eso fue por─ fue callado abruptamente por dos labios sobre los suyos

─Quiero seguir sintiendo sus caricias─ tal vez ella lo hizo sonar pervertido, pero en realidad estaba todavía algo dormida y no escogía bien las palabras. Kido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por los pensamientos nada santos que vinieron a su cabeza, maldita sea su mente pervertida, malditos sus instintos, maldecía estar en esa prometedora escena con la rubia. Dejó todo eso de lado al ver como la chica se acomodaba tal cual gato en su pecho, suspiró y de alguna manera los acomodó a ambos sobre la colcha, ambos se quedaron dormidos demasiado juntos pero no era para nada incómodo, más bien era lo contrario.

* * *

Cuando Seto y Mary llegaron, notaron todo muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. Parecía el comienzo de una película de terror.

─Tengo miedo─ murmuró la pequeña medusa aferrándose a su gigante amigo

─Tranquila Mary, tal vez Kano y Kido siguen en una misión─ le animó él con una gran sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba algo preocupado por ellos. Decidido fue a ver a cada habitación con sumo cuidado; no le había servido para nada haber visto esa película de terror ayer por la noche. Esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a sus dos "hermanos" abrazados tiernamente sobre la cama, por suerte no había indicio de que algo pervertido se hubiera llevado a cabo; esto lo aliviaba de sobremanera

─No sabía que Kano y Kido fueran novios─ comentó con sorpresa mientras se asomaba tímidamente Mary

─Mejor vámonos y dejémoslos solos─ a pesar de las réplicas de Mary por observar esa tierna imagen un poco más. Es que eso era algo inesperado, casi tan inesperado como que Jin nos dejara de dar más feels. Seto cerró la puerta detrás de sí para darles más privacidad, y otra vez se alegraba de que no estuvieran en una pose comprometedora.

Ellos dos tenían mucho que explicarle, pero por ahora los dejaría en paz.

Solo falta decir que al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad: Kido regañando a Kano, Shintaro discutiendo con Ene, Konoha durmiendo o comiendo, varias quejas de Momo por los escándalos y Hibiya alegándole por eso, Seto y Mary disfrutando de su compañía sin hacer ningún escándalo. Aunque si había algo diferente, Shuuko por alguna razón estaba más apegada a Kido provocando que este lo regañara con más frecuencia.

Oh si, casi nada había cambiado…..

* * *

**Haruka: si han llegado hasta aquí, se ganaron un ¡Auto! de juguete y que está en su imaginación**

**Rin: Esperamos que el one-shot haya sido de su gusto, algo muy dentro de nosotras quería hacerlo mas pervertido**

**Konata: Era yo, pero al parecer fui ignorada totalmente**

**Haruka: Dejando eso de lado, ¡AMO! a los genderbend de Kano y Kido, me imagino a una chica bromista y un chico serio pero protector *se adentra en su fantasía***

**Luka: Ignoren a nuestra loca escritora. Agradecemos sus reviews y esperamos que comenten y nos den sus ideas para hacer esto aun mas largo**

**Mokoa: Esperamos cualquier tipo de comentario y si es una crítica esperamos que sean suaves con ella**

**Le agradecemos a estas personas por dejar comentarios:**

**-AkitaCami02**

**-Hary305**

**-Alanax3**

**-tomoyo0000001**

**-Ryhen y Vaishyuu **

**-darkness-alive**

**-Yo**

**La próxima vez les contestare adecuadamente, debo aprovechar mientras aun haya internet**

**Haruka-sama y sus locas personalidades se despide**

**PD: Perdonen los errores de cualquier tipo, algún día los corregire (Si claro, algun día *notese el sarcasmo*)**


	4. Día Lluvioso

**Haruka: ¡Hola almas que pasan por aquí! Sí, lo sé, han pasado meses desde que no subía nada de Kido y Kano, pero el motivo es muy sencillo: no tenía tiempo para escribir mucho de estos dos. También es que tuve una pequeña etapa donde creía que todo lo que escribía de ellos dos era una total porquería y que no merecía subirla ._. **

**Pero ya esa etapa pasó (al menos ya un poco) y aquí les traigo un pequeño relato de mi ship favorita de este fandom w **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y disculpen si no les gustó u.u **

* * *

**_Día Lluvioso_**

Había muchas cosas que Kido odiaba, tales eran como los días de lluvia. Odiaba la sensación de melancolía que daban siempre que aparecía, odiaba el sonido de los rayos y sobretodo la tristeza que siempre le daba al escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer. Desde pequeña dormía junto a su hermana cuando aparecía este clima, luego cuando esta no estaba, Ayano ocupó su lugar y cuando perdió a sus dos hermanas mayores se dio cuenta de que tenía que superarlo sola y que no debía seguir siendo una niña pequeña.

Cada noche lluviosa se ponía sus audífonos a todo volumen y se envolvía en la música para olvidar que había allá afuera, esa fue la mejor manera que encontró para «enfrentar» su miedo como tal. Muchas veces la música no era suficiente ya que incluso cuando sus audífonos estaban a todo volumen podía oír resonar los fuertes truenos que hacían parecer que el cielo se caería, así que tenía que intentar recurrir a otras técnicas para enfrentar esas oscuras noches.

—Kido, ¿estás ahí?— preguntó una voz en la oscura cocina que era débilmente iluminada por la luz de la nevera.—¿Acaso no puedes dormir?— miró fijamente a la peli verde quien ahora cerraba la nevera algo nerviosa.

—N-No es nada. Buenas noches— contestó toscamente caminando rápidamente hacia la salida. Lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar las burlas de Kano respecto a sus miedos infantiles.

—¿En serio?— aquella voz burlona la interceptó en la puerta evitando su huida. —Porque recuerdo que de niña le temías mucho a estos climas ¿no?

—Eso fue en el pasado ahora ya no le temo a…— fue interrumpida súbitamente por un rayo que iluminó por unos segundos la habitación a través de la ventana. Cuando la habitación volvió a quedar en oscuras Kano sintió como su brazo era fuertemente abrazado por su amada líder.

—Ya no tienes que temer, Tsubomi— con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su espalda intentando calmarla. —Recuerda que no tienes que enfrentar tus miedos sola, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti—

—¡No es como si tuviera miedo!— exclamó por lo bajo alejándose rápidamente. No quería ser la débil del grupo, no podía mostrar esos miedos infantiles nunca más, se supone que ella ahora estaba a cargo del grupo secreto y tenía que actuar como una adulta. —Mejor me voy a dormir, no le temo a algo tan simple como unos rayos—

De nuevo un sonido ensordecedor callo el ambiente.

—Si lo dijeras en serio no estarías temblando— comentó él mientras la señalaba. La chica sólo pudo sonrojarse enormemente ante esto, era muy vergonzoso que el miembro más molesto del grupo la viera en ese estado.

—Cállate—

—Ya te dije que no debes enfrentar tus miedos tu sola. ¿Acaso olvidaste que el Mekakushi-Dan es como una gran familia?— la líder lo vio algo sorprendida. Estaba tan enfrascada en ocultar sus debilidades que había olvidado que esto más que un grupo secreto, se trataba de extraños chicos que se unieron para enfrentar sus miedos que obtuvieron por parte de la sociedad que no los aceptaba.

—Parece que tienes razón— murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ahora vamos a dormir, de seguro no querrás dormir sola con todos estos truenos— mostró su gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por lo hombros.

—¿Quién dijo que dormirás conmigo?— cuestionó ella con una mirada de enojo.

De nuevo un rayo cayó y por instinto rápidamente buscó protección bajo los brazos de Kano.

El resto de la noche ambos jóvenes durmieron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque Kido se encargó de dejarle claro que si hacía algo raro no sobreviviría esa noche. Se puede decir que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella pudo conciliar el sueño en un clima como estos. Al menos ya había encontrado otro remedio para su miedo, tal vez Kano sea un idiota pero estaba más que segura que se sentía tranquila a su lado de alguna forma.

A veces los miedos no pueden superarse por cuenta de uno. ¿O no, Kano?

* * *

**Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería dejar de subir fanfics de estos dos? Si tienen cualquier opinión por favor dejen review nwn **

**Intentaré estar más activa, pero no puedo prometer nada. Últimamente he tenido un montón de ideas que no he podido desarrollar porque el único tiempo libre que tengo son los fines de semana y eso que no siempre me la pasó escribiendo, además al tener tantas ideas es como que se mezclan y no puedo escribir ni un carajo u.u **

**Haruka-sama se despide~ **

**Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva: **

**Deje su respectivo review, recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis. **

**(cofcofcofesunamladitacaprichosacofcof) **

**Pd: Denle like a mi página (?) **


	5. Pregunta

**Haruka: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto de nuevo con un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió antes de irme a dormir xD**

**Sin nada más que agregar...¡Disfruten! **

* * *

_**Pregunta**_

A Mary se le conocía por poseer una personalidad infantil y con ello, una inocencia que enamoraba a cualquiera. Aunque no todo era perfecto en la pequeña medusa, porque esa misma curiosidad infantil que poseía podía ser el dolor de cabeza de muchos de los miembros que pensaban en ella como su hermana menor a la cual debían proteger de todos los peligros que el mundo poseía.

Un claro ejemplo de esto fue cuando Seto tuvo que explicarle exactamente de donde venían los bebés, luego de que la albina le estuviera preguntando por un mes entero y con cada pequeña mentira que el azabache decía no era suficiente para convencer a la medusa, haciendo que sus preguntas se volvieran cada vez más frecuentes a tal punto que él tuvo que pedirle a Kido que le diera la charla. Aunque a la líder tampoco le fue muy bien que digamos ya que tartamudeaba cada vez que intentaba decírselo, al final Seto tuvo que hacerlo si quería descansar de las preguntas. Con eso se dio cuenta de que decirle a alguien inocente de donde venían los bebés era la experiencia más incómoda que había tenido que afrontar en su vida.

Nadie escapaba de sus preguntas incómodas, ni siquiera Kano.

—Oye, —lo llamó una vez que ambos estaban en la sala. Él leía una revista mientras que ella tomaba un poco de té —, ¿Te desagrada Kido?—

—¿Eh? Claro que no, yo quiero mucho a Tsubomi— contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Al ver cómo te rechaza tantas veces uno pensaría que con el tiempo te cansarías de ella

—Por ese simple motivo no podría odiarla

—Entonces ¿te gusta?

—Claro, me gusta mucho

Mary frunció el ceño, al parecer no había captado el mensaje.

—¿Del mismo gusto cómo él que sientes por una hermana o por algo más?

La cara del chico con ojos de gato se transformó en una incómoda ante esto.

—¿Entonces te gusta?— volvió a preguntar.

—Ya te dije que sí

—Pero no me dijiste en qué forma

Shuuya la miró provocando una guerra de miradas, pero ante esos ojos tan honestos, el mentiroso se sintió de cierta manera cohibido. Ya sabía porqué a Seto le costaba tanto mentirle.

—¿Amas a Kido?— volvió a insistir.

—Tal vez —se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa despreocupaba cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Creo que también le gustas mucho a Kido — comentó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Bueno, parece que tendré que irme, nuestra líder está tardando bastante con las compras —cambió de tema de una manera muy disimulada manteniendo esa sonrisa como si ya supiera esa respuesta desde hace tiempo.

Salió de su pequeño hogar y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras tapaba su rostro con la mano. Si Mary hubiera visto su verdadera cara de seguro se hubiera burlado por ver a Kano Shuuya en ese estado de vergüenza total.

Siempre se había considerado un buen mentiroso, pero había veces que no sentía que no podía mentirle tampoco a su corazón. Por lo menos salió rápidamente de ahí antes de que la medusa siguiera con sus preguntas. Odiaba admitirlo pero lo había tomado con la guardia baja, cuanto maldecía no poder mentir muy bien cuando se trataba de Kido.

—¿Kano? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Oh, no es nada líder, — sonrió como siempre mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla con las bolsas —, sólo esperaba ansioso tu regreso—

—No digas estupideces —lo regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Si tan sólo supiera que él nunca ─bueno, casi nunca─ mentía acerca de sus sentimientos cuando se encontraba con ella.

* * *

**Si han llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias por leer! Espero seguir subiendo estos escritos de una de las parejas más amadas de todo el fandom xD**

**No olviden que pueden mandarme sus sugerencias si así lo desean.**

**Gracias a: **

***DespairPrincess**

***CyberGirl**

***Yin-princesa-del-olvido**

***KtaMiauXD**

***Y a todos los lectores silenciosos que andan por ahí.**

**Por comentar en el capítulo anterior :DD**

**En serio, se lo agradezco demasiado y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta colección de one-shots x'33**

**Haruka-sama se despide~**

**Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva:**

**Deje su respectivo review, recuerde, ella no trabaja gratis. **


End file.
